De la Amistad al Amor solo hay un Paso 2
by JertalxD
Summary: Segunda temporada del fic 'De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso'. 6 Años pasaron después de la boda de Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki, ahora viven su vida plenamente en un departamento en el centro de Nueva York pero sorpresas y aventuras las esperan en el futuro...
1. Capitulo 1: Vuelta a Karakura

Capitulo 1

6 Años han pasado desde la boda de Rukia e Ichigo, han vivido plenamente sus vidas, Ichigo consiguió trabajo hace medio año como doctor en un consultorio de clase media y Rukia como maestra de literatura en Cornell University.

-_En la actualidad..._

- Despierta! - Se escucho un grito desde la sala de estar lo que hizo que el pelinaranja se estremeciera y se levantara del tiro de su cama aun bastante somnoliento, soltó un bostezo y estiro los brazos.

- Ya... - Murmuro adormilado el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba y caminaba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el baño.

Al pasar un rato Ichigo salio del baño ya vestido y completamente despierto, camino hacia el comedor donde estaba Rukia preparando la comida. El pelinaranja se acerco por detrás de ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, Rukia se dio vuelta y le dio un dulce beso en los labios al pelinaranja y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Aun en fin de semana me levantas a estas horas - Comento Ichigo fingiendo molestia.

- Despertarse temprano es mas saludable - Respondió Rukia dándose la vuelta para seguir su actividad mientras que Ichigo se tiraba en el sillón y encendía la tv en la sala de estar.

- Hace cuanto que no salimos a comer a algún restaurante? - Pregunto Ichigo desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Creo que desde la boda de Kaien y Senna - Dijo Rukia saliendo de la cocina para abrirse espacio en el sillón al lado de Ichigo y sentarse junto a el.

Eran alrededor de las 7:53 AM, el sol resplandecía fuertemente a través de la terraza del departamento y ya se escuchaba el sonido de los vehículos circulando por la calle.

Kaien y Senna se habían casado hace un mes luego de un largo tiempo como novios y bastantes peleas que terminaron arreglándose en menos de 3 días.

- Hace bastante... - Respondió Ichigo mientras recostaba la cabeza en el regazo de Rukia.

- Lo se - Comento Rukia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ichigo - Deberíamos tomarnos un par de semanas libres - Propuso Rukia de repente.

- Para que? - Pregunto Ichigo extrañado.

- Desde nuestra boda que no hemos vuelto a Karakura, empiezo a echar de menos aquel lugar - Explico Rukia.

- Cierto... - Admitió Ichigo y Rukia se quito a este de encima para poder ir a servir la comida la cual ya estaba lista.

Desde el día de su boda que nunca mas habían vuelto a Karakura ni vuelto a verse con la familia de Ichigo, claro, aun mantenían contacto ya que el padre de Ichigo siempre llamaba para preguntar como estaban y cuando se propondrían a darle un nieto.

Por otra parte, hace un par de meses los padres de Rukia fueron de visita al departamento y como 3 semanas después apareció Ishida con Orihime.

Rukia salio de la cocina con varios platos y cubiertos y puso todo sobre la mesa, Ichigo se levanto y fue a ayudarla a colocar todo bien y servir las bebidas. Terminado esto los dos se sentaron a disfrutar de su sopa.

- Creo que pronto debería ir a cortarme el cabello - Comento Rukia mientras comían tranquilamente ya que le había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que se lo corto, ahora le llegaba como 5 centímetros mas abajo de los hombros.

- Creo que así se te ve mejor - Dijo Ichigo y los dos sonrieron.

La mañana aquel día transcurrió rápidamente, Ichigo salio a correr y Rukia se quedo limpiando su hogar y al volver el pelinaranja de su sesión de ejercicio llego con una pequeña cubeta de helado de fresa y otra de chocolate, este se fue a bañar y cuando salio los dos comieron helado juntos mientras miraban la televisión.

Alrededor de la 1:43 después de comer el móvil de Ichigo empezó a sonar y este lo contesto casi al ultimo tono.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Se escucho un gran grito del otro lado de la linea al contestar que casi deja sordo a Ichigo.

- Que pasa - Pregunto el pelinaranja mientras salia a la terraza del departamento, estaban en el piso numero 15 y tenia una vista bastante buena de la ciudad ya que estaban en el centro de NY.

- Esa no es la forma correcta de hablarle a tu padre idiota - Dijo Isshin en un tono infantil.

- Ya enserio, que pasa - Volvió a preguntar el Ichigo.

- Tus hermanas quieren saber cuando vas a venir de vuelta a Karakura, hace 6 años que no te ven igual que a Rukia - Mintió el padre de Ichigo ya que se notaba que era el mismo Isshin que quería verlos.

- A lo mejor en un par de días tomemos un vuelo a primera hora para allá, justo Rukia me estaba comentando lo mismo de pasar un tiempo allá - Explico Ichigo mientras entraba de vuelta al departamento y se acostaba en el sillón mientras Rukia lavaba los platos sucios en la cocina.

- Que bien, bueno, solo quería decirte eso, dile a Rukia que le mando saludos y un gran abrazo - Se despidió Isshin.

- Aja, dales un abrazo de mi parte también a Yuzu y Karin - Ichigo corto la llamada y metió su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Quien era? - Pregunto Rukia al salir de la cocina.

- Mi papá. Quería saber cuando vamos a ir a Karakura - Respondió Ichigo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia Rukia.

- Que pasa - Observo Rukia que Ichigo se la quedo mirando enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y una expresión un tanto extraña.

- Nada - Dijo Ichigo con una tonta sonrisa mientras tomaba a Rukia por la cintura y se la colocaba encima del hombro de repente.

- Pero que haces - Exclamo Rukia de repente.

- No grites - Ichigo llevo a Rukia a su habitación y la tiro encima de la cama para luego tirarse en encima de ella y empezar a besar sus labios seguido del cuello y empezó a bajar mientras le sacaba la pijama improvisada de Rukia que consistía en un viejo camisón gigante que parecía un vestido porque le llegaba hasta mas abajo de las rodillas.

- Y eso que te entran ganas a estas horas? - Pregunto Rukia con la respiración ya agitada mientras empezaba a desvestir a Ichigo también.

- Simplemente me dieron ganas y ya - Comento el pelinaranja mientras le bajaba las bragas a Rukia y acariciaba sus muslos.

-_Pasado el rato..._

Rukia salio junto a Hinamori Momo, una compañera suya en el trabajo con la cual a veces salia para ir de compras o recorrer algún centro comercial juntas para distraerse y Ichigo se quedo con Hurahara Kisuke en su departamento para ver el partido de fútbol que habitualmente veían juntos.

- Y como te va con Ichigo? - Pregunto Momo mientras caminaba junto a Rukia observando tiendas de ropa en el Manhattan Mall.

- Bastante bien a decir verdad, como siempre - Respondió Rukia tranquilamente - Y a ti, aun no te eh visto salir con nadie - Comento la pelinegra mientras se quedaba mirando los mostradores de cada tienda de ropa que veían.

- Y-Yo, no conozco aun a ninguna persona que me guste - Dijo Momo algo sonrojada y nerviosa, Rukia sonrió y siguieron caminando a través del centro comercial.

- Que importa, aun eres joven, tienes tiempo de sobra para ver si te encuentras a alguien que te haga feliz - Respondió la morena.

- Eso te hace sonar como una anciana - Comento Momo y las dos rieron al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Rukia, se despidió de Momo y esta siguió caminando sola mientras que Rukia se quedaba en el lobby del edificio a esperar al ascensor.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor Rukia vio al sujeto de cabello amarillo que salia de este, era Urahara, los dos se saludaron amablemente y siguieron sus caminos separados.

Rukia entro al departamento y dejo su bolso sobre la mesa del comedor y vio a Ichigo salir del baño mientras se subía el cierre del pantalón, le saludo con un beso y se sentó en el sillón a descansar seguida de Ichigo.

- Este sillón es mágico sabes? - Comento Ichigo con un tono divertido.

- Porque? - Pregunto curiosa Rukia.

- Pasamos todo el tiempo que estamos en el departamento tirados aquí - Explico Ichigo y los dos rieron - Por cierto, Urahara me ayudo con lo de los pasajes para Karakura, salimos el lunes a las 5:40 AM - Agrego el pelinaranja echando la cabeza para atrás.

- Porque tan temprano - Se quejo la pelinegra.

- No seas quejumbrosa - Respondió Ichigo con falsa molestia.

- Tengo que ir avisando a la universidad sobre lo de las dos semanas libres - Comento Rukia con un notable tono de fastidio.

- Ya lo hice por ti, igual que avisarle a Ginjo sobre que voy a faltar también - Dijo Ichigo totalmente relajado.

Ginjo Kugo es el jefe del consultorio donde trabaja Ichigo y un buen amigo de este también, casi siempre le pide favores a Ichigo y el siempre se los devuelve con total solemnidad.

- Siempre piensas en todo antes que yo - Murmuro Rukia fingiendo resignación y Ichigo se la quedo mirando sonriente.

- Luego de 6 largos años volvemos a donde todo empezó... - Se quedo el pelinaranja observando la televisión con un aire nostálgico.

- Si... - Respondió Rukia de la misma manera mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

* * *

**_Heeey como están lectores y lectoras, yo muy bien espero que ustedes igual xD_**

**_Creo que no me aguante yo mismo las ganas y empece antes con esto pero bueeeeno que se le va a hacer xD._**

**_2da temporada de ''De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso'' :D espero que les haya gustado el comienzo!_**

**_Para aclarar Ichigo en el fic tiene 25 años y Rukia 24 :I_**

**_Bueno sin nada mas que decirles ya saben que siempre pueden dejar sus reviews que yo leere y respondere con gusto su servidor se despide._**

**_Atte: JertalxD_**


	2. Capitulo 2: Donde todo empezó

Capitulo 2

La pareja salio del aeropuerto de Karakura con sus maletas y sintieron un aire totalmente diferente al de Nueva York, claro, hace 6 años que no ponían un pie sobre aquel lugar, el lugar donde nacieron, crecieron, se conocieron y empezaron su relación.

- Hemos vuelto - Comento Ichigo soltando un bostezo y estirando los brazos ya que se acababa de despertar del viaje.

- Donde esta tu papá? - Pregunto Rukia observando alrededor, se suponía que Isshin los esperaría en el aeropuerto pero al parecer no estaba allí aun.

En eso se escucha un grito a lo lejos y Ichigo siente una fuerte patada en el estomago que le dejo sin aire en el suelo y retorciéndose del dolor por un momento.

- Maldita sea ya deja de hacer eso! - Exclamo Ichigo furioso mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el estomago con una mano y con la otra le asestaba un golpe en el rostro a su padre el cual callo al suelo de inmediato.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu padre inútil! - Lloriqueo Isshin desde el suelo.

- Bah - Gruñio Ichigo ya mas tranquilo.

- Rukia!, espero que el inútil de mi hijo no te halla causado problemas en estos años que estuvieron fuera! - Exclamo el sujeto de cabello negro y de barba de pocos días levantándose del suelo como si nada y abrazando a Rukia fuertemente.

- Jaja, no, tranquilo señor Kurosaki, todo ah estado tranquilo. Es un placer volverlo a ver - Respondió Rukia alegre tratando de zafarse de los brazos del hombre ya que la estaba asfixiando.

- Ya ya, ahora vamos que me duelen las piernas - Ichigo separo a su padre de Rukia y caminaron hacia el coche del hombre.

- Porque siempre me tratas así - Dijo en un tono infantil el padre de Ichigo mientras metía las maletas en la parte trasera del coche.

- Tu haces que me ponga de mal humor. No crees que ya estas muy viejo para hacer ese tipo de cosas? - Respondió Ichigo sentándose en el asiento del co-piloto - Quiero ver el día en que trates de darme una patada y te rompas la cadera cuando la esquive, así me voy a reír un buen rato - Agrego mientras se subía a la vez su padre y ponía marcha a la casa de los Kurosaki.

- Eres demasiado cruel sabes? - De nuevo ese tono infantil que le tocaba la moral a Ichigo pero trato de no perder la calma.

- Ya Ichigo, hace 6 años que no vemos a tu familia, deberías estar feliz - Intervino Rukia antes de que empezara un intercambio de golpes en la parte de adelante del vehículo.

- Lo que sea - Replico Ichigo y se quedo mirando a través de la ventanilla.

- Por cierto, cuando planean darme un nieto? - Pregunto Isshin de repente y esto tomo por sorpresa a los dos pasajeros y se quedaron helados en sus lugares totalmente rojos, pero de diferentes maneras, Rukia de vergüenza y Ichigo de cólera, tenia ganas de golpear a su padre no importara que terminaran chocando y volviendo mierda el coche, pero de nuevo se contuvo.

- Deja de decir estupideces viejo - Respondió Ichigo molesto.

En realidad estos dos no sabían cuando deberían tomarse enserio el tema de tener un Hijo/Hija, aunque la única vez que lo hablaron enserio terminaron en esperar un par de años mas ya que aun eran muy jóvenes aunque aun seguía siendo un tema delicado y que no les gustaba tratar.

Continuaron su viaje en silencio hasta que llegaron a la antigua casa, allí donde Ichigo creció junto a su familia, donde vivió una gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Al bajarse del vehículo sintió como todos esos recuerdos se venían a su mente de repente como una película en blanco y negro, inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa.

Mientras bajaban las maletas del coche dos chicas salieron de la casa, por un momento ni Ichigo ni Rukia lograron reconocerlas, pero al verlas mas de cerca resultaron ser Karin y Yuzu, obviamente habían cambiado bastante en los últimos 6 años, ya tenían 18 y empezaba a notarse mas su lado femenino y increíblemente Karin era la que mas había ''crecido'' de las dos ambas casi tenían la misma altura que Ichigo, un cambio bastante drástico a decir verdad.

- Hermanito! - Grito la chica de cabello castaño al ver a Ichigo en la entrada y salto a abrazarlo alegremente.

- Yuzu? - Pregunto Ichigo aun no podía creer lo cambiadas que estaban sus hermanas - Creo que creciste bastante estos últimos años no? - Agrego al separarse de la castaña

- Si! - Respondió Yuzu algo sonrojada.

- Hola. - Saludo con su tono frió habitual de Karin.

- Pudieron haber crecido físicamente pero por lo que veo siguen siendo las mismas niñas por dentro, jaja - Rió Ichigo al ver a Karin con su expresión de siempre.

Al bajar las maletas del vehículo todos entraron de vuelta a la casa y de nuevo Ichigo con esta estúpida sonrisa nostálgica al ver de nuevo su casa en tanto tiempo.

- Es mas pequeño de lo que recordaba... - Dijo Ichigo de repente al dejar sus maletas en la sala de estar de la casa.

El pelinaranja subió las escaleras al segundo piso junto a Rukia y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta que tenia el numero 15 en ella, puso la mano sobre la perilla y la giro lentamente empujándola para abrir la puerta.

Todo estaba totalmente reluciente, de nuevo mas recuerdos de cuando vivía allí, el pelinaranja se sentó en el borde de su cama y observo detenidamente todo a su alrededor mientras que Rukia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando a Ichigo con una sonrisa.

- Cierra la boca que hay moscas - Comento Rukia soltando una pequeña risa mientras avanzaba y se sentaba al lado de Ichigo el cual también rió un poco.

- Por cierto... - Susurro Rukia al oido de Ichigo mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las mostraba - Mañana podemos ir a mi vieja casa... - Agrego y Ichigo sonrió mientras tomaba las llaves.

- Mañana vamos - Respondió el pelinaranja y los dos salieron de la habitación para bajar a la sala de estar donde estaba Karin discutiendo con su padre sobre quien debía tener el control de la TV y Yuzu cocinando como siempre.

- Ya casi esta lista la comida! - Dijo Yuzu asomándose desde la cocina.

- Ok - Gritaron todos desde la sala de estar.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente en la casa de los Kurosaki, todos hablaron de temas habituales y cosas que les pasaron a Rukia y Ichigo mientras vivían en Nueva York al igual que todo lo que ocurrió con el padre de Ichigo y los varios novios de Yuzu y Karin con los cuales se había encontrado, por alguna razón el hombre era extremadamente celoso y cada novio que tuvieron las dos termino siendo espantado por el, a excepción de el actual novio de Karin que se llamaba Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo recordó haberse topado con el hace varios años pero le resto importancia.

Al terminar de comer a la 1:24 PM Rukia e Ichigo decidieron salir a caminar por el pueblo, trayendo consigo miles de de recuerdos.

Mientras caminaban por la acera a un lado del gran canal que cruzaba todo el pueblo la pareja se encontró con una figura conocida, bastante grande y musculoso, era Chad, estaba de pie cargaba con un par de bolsas y al parecer esperaba a alguien. Ichigo corrió hacia el para saludarlo y este se dio vuelta y al ver a Ichigo se sorprendió.

- Ichigo? - Pregunto Chad al ver al pelinaranja.

- El mismo - Respondió este con alegría al ver a su amigo luego de tantos años.

- No sabia que vendrías de vuelta a Karakura - Comento el sujeto de piel morena mientras se daba vuelta y observaba como una chica de cabello negro y largo se acercaba corriendo a el - Allí viene Tatsuki - Agrego al verla llegar.

- Que pasa grandote? - Pregunto la chica al llegar sin percatarse del pelinaranja y su acompañante.

- Hola Tatsuki - Saludo Rukia al ver a Tatsuki y esta le dio un abrazo.

- Hola!, No te había visto lo siento - Se disculpo la chica y se separo de Rukia para saludar a Ichigo.

- En que momento llegaron? - Pregunto Chad mientras empezaban a caminar los 4 juntos.

- Llegamos justo hoy - Respondió Ichigo caminando al lado de Chad con Tatsuki y Rukia detrás.

- Porque rayos no nos avisaron antes! - Exclamo Tatsuki desde atrás golpeando el hombro de Ichigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le doliera y haciendo que los demás rieran.

- No pensé que fuese tan importante para ustedes - Dijo Ichigo resignado mientras se sobaba el hombro izquierdo.

- Como puedes decir eso, hace 6 años que no nos vemos y piensas que no es importante para nosotros encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo? - Exclamo Tatsuki algo molesta - Desconsiderado - Agrego finalmente haciendo puchero mientras que los demás reían.

- A donde iban ustedes dos? - Cambio Rukia el tema.

- Estábamos comprando un par de cosas para comer - Respondió Tatsuki mientras se tranquilizaba.

- Hey! - Dijo Ichigo de repente cuando se le ocurrió una idea y todos se lo quedaron mirando extrañados - Deberíamos llamar a los demás y hacer una reunión para salir a pasear un rato como antes - Explico Ichigo y a los demás presentes les agrado la idea y accedieron.

- Ok, Chad y yo nos encargamos de llamar a Renji y Matsumoto - Se ofreció Tatsuki mientras tomaba a Chad del brazo.

- Entonces nosotros llamamos a Uryu y Orihime - Respondió Rukia mientras se detenían.

- Vale, entonces cuando contactemos ustedes nos dicen a que hora y donde nos reuniremos - Explico finalmente Ichigo y se despidieron las dos parejas para irse cada una por su lado.

El pelinaranja y su esposa siguieron recorriendo el pueblo hasta que empezó a anochecer y decidieron volver a la casa. Al llegar allí como es habitual desde que Ichigo tiene memoria su padre lo resivio tratando de darle un golpe al hígado pero el pelinaranja lo esquivo y le dio un codazo en el rostro dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

La pareja subió al segundo piso y se quedaron en la antigua habitación de Ichigo hablando de temas sin ningún sentido aparente y aprovechando el tiempo para contactar con Orihime y Uryu que al parecer por suerte se encontraban en Karakura también, les comentaron sobre la reunión y ellos accedieron de inmediato.

De repente Rukia siente un escalofrío que le recorre la columna lo que la hace estremecer.

- De repente siento que algo malo va a pasar - Murmuro Rukia con un tono algo preocupado.

- A que te refieres? - Pregunto Ichigo curioso.

- Sentí un escalofrió de repente - Explico Rukia observando la luna por la ventana.

- Bah, son delirios tuyos, ahora a dormir, es tarde. - Ichigo tomo a Rukia y le dio un cálido beso para tranquilizarla y seguido de esto acostarse juntos en le cama, Rukia coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo y el la rodeo con sus brazos para cerrar sus ojos y caer en brazos de morfeo...

* * *

_**Hey que tal lectores y lectoras como están, yo muy bien espero que ustedes también como siempre xD**_

_**Como ya es costumbre mía espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de este maravilloso fic que espero que sigan hasta el final como hicieron algunos con la primera temporada :)**_

_**Por otra parte pueden dejar sus reviews como siempre yo los leeré y responderé de inmediato!**_

_**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**_

_**Atte: JertalxD**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Una noticia devastadora

Capitulo 3

Todo el grupo se hallaba reunido en la casa de Renji. Una gran casa en todos los sentidos.

Se había graduado en derechos con honores, empezó su carrera como abogado hace 3 años y le resulto ir mejor de lo que esperaba. Le daba buen dinero su trabajo y supo como invertirlo en su casa.

Al parecer a todos les había empezado a ir bien.

Ishida esta empezando a hacer preparativos para trasladarse a Washington D.C. Para trabajar en una de las instalaciones de Microsoft.

Orihime planea montar su propio consultorio de psicología cuando se muden a Washington.

Chad y Tatsuki recientemente abrieron un dojo de artes marciales en Karakura.

Había algo que diferenciaba a Renji de los demás integrantes del grupo... Era el único que no se había casado aun. Claro, luego de haberse enterado que su novia Rangiku lo engañaba con otro sujeto el día antes de proponerle matrimonio seguramente lo dejo devastado. Esto ocurrió aproximadamente hace año y medio.

Mientras que todos charlaban animadamente de temas habituales e intercambiando historias de sus vidas diarias el móvil de Rukia la saco de la conversación por un momento, se levanto y se alejo un poco del grupo para poder hablar bien.

- Ocurre algo Papá? - Pregunto extrañada por la repentina llamada de Byakuya.

- Dios... No se como explicártelo... Necesito que vengas a la casa Rukia... - Por primera vez en su vida Rukia escucho a su padre en un tono de profunda preocupación y tristeza. Definitivamente algo malo pasaba.

- Claro. Voy para allá enseguida - Colgó el teléfono y al darse vuelta Ichigo estaba detrás se ella con una mirada algo preocupada.

- Paso algo? - Pregunto el pelinaranja y Rukia asintió.

- Mi papá me acaba de llamar, dice que algo malo pasa pero no me quiso explicar... Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres rápido - Respondió Rukia preocupada y nerviosa.

- Bien. Les diré a los muchachos que nos vamos - Se dio media vuelta y se integro de nuevo al grupo para explicarles la situación y todos se despidieron amablemente.

Luego de varias horas de viaje ya se encontraban en aquella casa a la cual no habían visitado en 6 años tampoco.

- Todo parece igual que antes... - Murmuro Ichigo mientras aparcaba el coche de su padre en la entrada y ambos se bajaban rápidamente.

Entraron y Byakuya estaba en medio de la sala de estar sentado en el suelo bebiendo de te, se notaba tenso y preocupado.

- Ya llegamos - Dijo Rukia y Byakuya alzo la mirada para luego levantarse y abrazar rápidamente a su hija - Que es lo que pasa? - Pregunto totalmente atónita ante la actitud de su padre. Por otra parte Ichigo tambien observaba totalmente sorprendido a Byakuya.

Luego de separarse de Rukia, Byakuya observo fijamente a Ichigo, el pelinaranja notaba que algo no andaba bien. Byakuya extendió la mano en forma de saludo e Ichigo se la estrecho.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi hija estos últimos años Kurosaki - Comento Byakuya con un tono de profunda tristeza - Bueno. Tengo que aclarar las cosas como se deben - Aquí observo fijamente Rukia la cual todavía estaba atónita - Rukia... Tu madre esta mal... Esta muy enferma - Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevo una mano a la boca.

- Q-Que tiene? - Rukia sabia que su madre era muy propensa a las enfermedades. Pero esta vez parecía diferente, esto le inquietaba a la pelinegra.

Byakuya dio media vuelta y camino lentamente seguido de la pareja mientras cruzaban la casa y llegaban a una pequeña habitación donde había un futon en el suelo, una cubeta con agua y la madre de Rukia acostada sumida en un profundo sueño con una toalla húmeda en la frente.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de Hisana y Rukia acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su madre apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro.

- Desde hace un mes aproximadamente empezó a decirme que se sentía mareada, con fuertes dolores de cabeza y varias veces perdía el equilibrio y caía de repente. Un día se desmayo a mitad del desayuno y corrí a llevarla al medico. Dijeron que era una extraña enfermedad que no podían identificar pero que por alguna razón afectaba su cerebro deteriorandolo con el tiempo y produciendo fuertes mareos y perdidas de equilibrio repentina al igual que fiebre alta y debilidad - Explico Byakuya con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su esposa - Luego de muchos y exhaustivos exámenes los doctores dijeron que le quedaban aproximadamente 5 días de vida antes de que su cerebro dejase de funcionar y por lo tanto moriría... - En esta ultima frase se podía notar como la voz de Byakuya temblaba.

Por otra parte al escuchar eso Rukia no pudo evitar empezar a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Ichigo la abrazaba. EL también se sentía muy muy mal por el estado de la señora Hisana...

- Están seguros de que no tiene cura? - Pregunto Ichigo mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Rukia.

- Consultamos con doctores de todas partes del mundo. Enviamos su registro medico a todos y cada uno de ellos y todos respondieron de la misma manera ''Esta es una enfermedad que afecta a 1 de cada 10mil personas. Por los momentos no tenemos una cura ni tratamiento ya que rara vez se ve esta enfermedad'' - Respondió Byakuya mientras apretaba los puños.

Allí el llanto de Rukia aumento y se hundió aun mas en los brazos de Ichigo.

De repente Hisana abrió débilmente los ojos y observo a todos sentados enfrente de ella.

- Veo que vinieron... - Murmuro débilmente mientras alzaba la mano por debajo de las sabanas y tomaba la de Rukia suavemente, esta volteo a ver a su madre y ella le sonrió - No llores... Vas a hacer que me sienta mal - Agrego y Rukia la abrazo fuertemente, luego de separarse Hisana le limpio las lagrimas, aun con esa débil sonrisa en el rostro.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi Rukia. Tu ya tienes tu vida junto a un hombre que te ama y te protegerá por siempre. A parte, la vida no es para siempre, ya yo viví lo suficiente, pude amar, tener una familia y disfrutar mi vida a plenitud - Dijo la madre de Rukia mientras una solitaria lagrima se escapaba de su ojo y rodaba por su mejilla izquierda rápidamente. Rukia volvió a llorar desconsoladamente y su madre se quedo dormida de nuevo.

- Calma... Se lo difícil que es perder a una madre. Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí con el permiso del señor Byakuya y podrás cuidar de tu madre - Ichigo tomo a la pelinegra y la abrazo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas y la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- No tengo problema... - Dijo Byakuya mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitación con la mirada en alto y los puños cerrados.

- Voy a llamar a mi viejo para decirle que nos quedaremos aquí estos días y para ir a buscar ropa - Ichigo se levanto y Rukia asintió mientras se quedaba sentada al lado de su madre tomándole la mano.

El pelinaranja salio de la habitación y soltó un suspiro. Saco su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marco el numero de su padre mientras salia al patio trasero de la casa rodeado de arboles de sakura de los cuales caían las hojas constantemente con una hermosa vista a un lago y las montañas de fondo.

- Hola? - Pregunto la voz del padre de Ichigo al atender.

- Al parecer la madre de Rukia esta muy enferma y nos vamos a quedar aquí varios días. Voy a pasar buscando ropa y necesito que me prestes el coche hasta que volvamos - Dijo Ichigo en un tono algo desanimado.

- Ah... Entiendo, no importa, puedes llevarte el coche el tiempo que te plazca. PERO NO HAGAS IDIOTECES! - Esto ultimo lo grito fuertemente e Ichigo separo un poco su oído del teléfono para no quedarse sordo.

- Ok... - Corto la llamada y entro de nuevo a la casa para cruzarla y salir al patio delantero donde estaba el coche de su padre aparcado. Lo encendió y tomo rumbo a Karakura.

De nuevo pasaron largas horas en el viaje de ida y vuelta pero eso al pelinaranja no le importo. Llego a la casa de la familia Kuchiki y bajo las maletas de la parte trasera del coche y las llevo hasta la entrada donde estaba Rukia esperando para ayudarle.

Eran alrededor de las 4:22 AM cuando se fueron a intentar dormir. Rukia no pudo cerrar los ojos en lo que quedaba de noche y por eso Ichigo se quedo despierto con ella, sin duda iba a ser un gran golpe cuando su madre tenga que abandonarla.

- Calma... Como ya te dije. Yo se lo que se siente perder a una madre... - Decía Ichigo mientras rodeaba a Rukia con sus brazos.

* * *

**YA ESTOY DE VUELTA LUEGO DE COMO 10 DIAS SIN ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC COMO SIEMPRE YO DISCULPÁNDOME XDDD**

**ASI QUE PERDON DE TODO CORAZON (ME SALIO RIMA)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO EL CUAL SALIO ALGO CORTITO PERO BUENO**

**COMO SIEMPRE PUEDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS YO LOS LEERE Y RESPONDERE CON GUSTO :P**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	4. Capitulo 4: El corazón Kuchiki

Capitulo 4

El corazón Kuchiki

3 Días han pasado desde que aquella horrible noticia fue dada a la mas joven de los Kuchiki.

A 2 días de la segura muerte de su madre Rukia ah estado junto a ella todo el día todos los días cuidando de ella y acompañándola en los últimos momentos de su vida. La joven Kuchiki no podia evitar llorar por su madre todas las noches desde que recibió la noticia.

En la actualidad...

Rukia ayudaba a su madre a comer sentada junto a ella en la misma habitación de siempre acompañadas de Byakuya e Ichigo que comían en silencio. La atmósfera era algo triste y lúgubre.

- Siento hacerles perder tiempo en mi... No quiero ser una carga para ustedes, tienen que salir y vivir sus vidas plenamente - Dijo Hisana con una débil sonrisa rompiendo el triste silencio en la habitación.

- No digas esas cosas mamó. No puedo pasar ni un segundo sin preocuparme por ti, es inevitable, como crees que podría vivir plenamente sabiendo que mi madre esta a punto de morir? - Respondió Rukia tomando cuidadosamente la mano de su madre.

- Es que no me gusta ser una carga para ustedes... -

- No se preocupe señora Kuchiki, si es por usted tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de comer su arroz.

Luego todos terminaron de comer tranquilamente e Ichigo se ofreció a lavar los platos sucios para luego salir y sentarse en el patio trasero a observar como los pétalos de los arboles de cerezo caían lenta y constantemente sobre el verde césped. De repente sintió pasos detrás de el y observo como una figura conocida se sentaba a su lado.

- Sinceramente nunca llegue a pensar que mi hija tuviese tanta suerte como para encontrarse un hombre tan bueno como tu Kurosaki... - Comento Byakuya que se había sentado al lado de Ichigo observando también los pétalos de cerezo que llovían sobre el césped. Esto a Ichigo le tomo por sorpresa y no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado.

- Creo que soy yo el que tendría que sentirme con suerte al encontrar una mujer como su hija señor Kuchiki - Respondió Ichigo aun algo atontado por el comentario de su suegro.

- Gracias. Gracias por cuidar de mi hija Kurosaki - Antes de que que Ichigo lograra decir algo Byakuya ya se había retirado de su lugar dejándolo pensativo - Que conversación tan rara... - Pensó para si mismo antes de levantarse y entrar de nuevo a la casa para ver a Rukia y a su madre.

Ichigo vio como Rukia salia de la habitación donde estaba su madre y cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

- Esta con mi padre. Dijo que quería hablar con ella a solas - Dijo Rukia al ver a su esposo aproximarse. Ichigo asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la sala de estar de la casa donde se sentaron en el suelo observando el patio delantero de la casa.

- ¿Porque?... - Pregunto Rukia con la mirada perdida mientras era rodeada por los brazos de Ichigo.

- El destino es algo inevitable... - Explico Ichigo - Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar Rukia - Agrego recordando aquellos momentos con su madre antes de perderla.

- El destino es una mierda... - Respondió Rukia conteniéndose las lagrimas.

- Lo se... - Fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinaranja.

-_2 Días después... _

Era un escenario bastante deprimente como todos los funerales. Los miembros de las familias Kuchiki y Kurosaki estaban de pie frente a la tumba de la difunta Hisana Kuchiki. Delante del grupo estaba Byakuya y Rukia.

- Vivirás por y para siempre en nuestros corazones mamá - Dijo Rukia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Todos te extrañaremos Hisana... - Fue lo único que dijo Byakuya desde que comenzó el funeral. Rodeo con un brazo a su hija y la acerco a el. Algo que no había hecho nunca en la vida de Rukia y al voltearlo a ver la pelinegra pudo observar una solitaria lagrima recorrer rápidamente la mejilla de su padre, era la primera vez que veía llorar a su padre.

Un poco mas atrás de esta escena estaba Ichigo junto a su padre.

- Todos los funerales me recuerdan al de mamá... - Comento Ichigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Una verdadera lastima lo de la señora Kuchiki. Nunca pensé que llegaría a morir por una enfermedad tan rara. Se veía tan saludable la ultima vez que me la encontré hace un par de semanas - Comento Isshin.

- Lo se. Yo tampoco pensé que moriría tan rápido - Respondió Ichigo mientras se acercaba a Rukia la cual había dejado a su padre solo junto a la tumba de su madre - Como te sientes? - Pregunto al colocarse al lado de su esposa.

- A decir verdad estoy mejor de lo que pensé. Estoy segura de que ahora debe estar en un lugar mejor, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, donde puede vigilarnos siempre y cuidar de nosotros. Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y yo estoy de acuerdo, prometo no entristecerme por ella, debe ser feliz en donde sea que esta ahora mismo y seguramente si me ve triste ella también lo estará y no quiero eso - Explico Rukia con una sonrisa la cual también esbozo Ichigo.

- Y quien sabe, quizás se encuentre con mi madre también - Respondió Ichigo mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un cálido beso - Una verdadera lastima es que nuestros hijos no podrán conocer a sus abuelas - Agrego luego de separarse.

- Cierto. - Comento Rukia mientras observaba a un par de metros a su padre frente a la tumba de su madre.

-_Al día siguiente... _

- Seguro que estarás bien solo? - Pregunto Rukia algo preocupada por su padre.

- Si si, ya vallan a disfrutar de su vida juntos y asegúrense de darme nietos sanos y fuertes a los cuales visitare - Respondió Byakuya mientras guiaba a la pareja fuera de la casa.

- Ah? - Dijeron los dos al unisono ante el comentario del padre de Rukia

- Que pasen un excelente día. Adiós - Se despidió y Byakuya entro a la casa nuevamente dejando a los aludidos totalmente atónitos ante el comportamiento extremadamente poco normal del sujeto de cabellera larga y negra.

- Por un momento pensé que era mi viejo... - Comento Ichigo totalmente confundido.

- A caso todos los hombres viudos son iguales? - Pregunto Rukia de la misma manera.

- No tengo idea. - Respondió Ichigo mientras tomaba las maletas y las subía al coche.

- Aunque creo que seria un poco mejor si mi padre fuese tan alegre como el señor Isshin - Dijo Rukia mientras se subía al asiento del pasajero e Ichigo encendía el motor.

- Créeme, no querrás que tu padre sea igual al mio. Lo digo por experiencia - A Ichigo le corrió un escalofrío por la columna al imaginarse el lió que formarían su padre y el de Rukia si fueses iguales.

- Yo pienso que el señor Isshin es divertido - Opino Rukia mientras ponían marcha de vuelta a Karakura.

- No haz vivido 19 años en la misma casa que el... - Respondió el pelinaranja con una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien.

- Quedémonos esta noche en mi antigua casa - Propuso la pelinegra de repente.

- Ese lugar me trae varios recuerdos. - Dijo Ichigo acordándose de su primera vez con Rukia.

- Lo se. Principalmente por eso me quiero quedar esta noche allá - Explico Rukia mientras observaba por la ventanilla del coche.

- Vale. Nos quedaremos esta noche allá - Accedió Ichigo y siguió manejando tranquilamente.

-_Horas mas tarde._

Llegaron al objetivo alrededor de las 11:32 PM. Ichigo aparco el coche y bajaron las maletas para adentrarse en la antigua casa que Rukia nunca vendió porque sabia que algún día la utilizaría de nuevo.

- Porque no llegamos aquí en vez de a la casa de mi viejo? - Pregunto Ichigo al encender la luz y observar que todo estaba intacto.

- Porque la casa del señor Isshin es mas divertida - Respondió Rukia mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y se adentraba mas en la sala de estar de la casa - Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido cuando nos fuimos y nada cambio - Agrego mientras quitaba el polvoriento plástico del sillón.

- Hay que hacer una profunda limpieza aquí - Comento Ichigo mientras se colocaba al lado de Rukia y observaba todo lleno de polvo.

- Pues a trabajar grandote! - Exclamo la pelinegra algo animada mientras le daba una nalgada a Ichigo y este soltaba un suspiro.

- Que flojera - Murmuro para si mismo mientras buscaba las cosas para empezar a limpiar.

-_Pasado el rato..._

- Misión cumplida - Dijo Rukia al ver la casa totalmente reluciente mientras se tiraba en el sillón y se quitaba el delantal y los guantes de látex que se había puesto.

- Que hora es? - Pregunto el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

- 1:08 AM - Respondió esta luego de mirar su reloj.

- Ahora comienza la fase dos de esta ''Misión'' - Exclamo Ichigo mientras tomaba a Rukia del brazo y la subía a su habitación y se tiraban los dos encima de la cama para luego empezar a desvestirse mutuamente mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

* * *

**YAAAY QUE BIEN TENER SEXO EL DÍA DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE DE TU MADRE :D xd**

**Hola lectores y lectoras eh aquí la nueva, reluciente, sin desempacar y con olor a plástico actualización de este fic :3 espero que les guste**

**Últimamente no eh visto muchos reviews en este fic y eso me preocupa un poco u.u No les estoy obligando a que dejen sus reviews a cada rato pero me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones sobre el capitulo nuevo, si tuve algún error, o alguna sugerencia para capítulos próximos :P**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide...**

**Atte: JertalxD \._./**


End file.
